


Coffee at Midnight

by makethestorylast



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, I am Soft for husbands taking care of each other, John MacNamara loves his husbands, John and Wilbur WILL drag him there, Multi, do not trust Xander in the kitchen, if Xander will not go to bed, this mans could burn a salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makethestorylast/pseuds/makethestorylast
Summary: Xander is up at midnight. John and Wilbur aren't having it.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coffee at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/gifts).



> CW // None

Xander was in the kitchen when John got home. That was immediately concerning, if only because Xander could not cook to save his life. Unfortunately, not only was he in the kitchen, but he was making a pot of coffee. At a quarter to midnight.

Not good.

John kicked off his shoes and wrapped his arms around his husband, resting his head on Xander's shoulder.

"Hey, kitten," Xander murmured, filling up a mug with coffee. He ran a thumb over John's knuckles. "Long day?"

"I could ask you the same question. Coffee at midnight?"

"I need to finish the grant proposal tonight, John." He took a sip from his cup and set it back down on the counter, resting his arms over John's. "You know how important it is."

"Not important enough to sacrifice sleep, Xan. C'mon. Bed."

"John, no. I need to finish this." He reached for his mug, but John pulled it away and poured it into the sink. Xander let out an indignant gasp.

"Xander, you know I love you. And I support you in everything you do. But I'm not going to let you hurt yourself over this proposal." He pulled his arms away and gently tugged on Xander's wrist. "Come to bed. Please."

"John--"

"Alexander, what are you still doing up? You said you were coming to bed an hour ago."

John turned to see Wilbur standing against the wall, arms crossed, wearing just his pajama bottoms. He still looked half-asleep.

"The proposal is taking longer than I thought. I need to finish it."

"Not a chance." Wilbur crossed the room to take Xander's other wrist. "Bed. Now."

"Wilbur, no, I have to--"

"Bed," he repeated, giving Xander's wrist a gentle pull.

"But the proposal--"

"Alexander, please." 

"Xan. You can't tear yourself apart over this. Please come to bed. You need to sleep."

Xander stared at him for a moment, then pulled his hands away. "Five minutes. Let me at least clean up here, and then I'll come to bed. Okay?"

John glanced at Wilbur, who nodded almost imperceptibly. They both knew Xander wouldn't let them clean up for him, and this might be the only way to get him to bed.

"Alright," John said, moving to the dining table. "Five minutes. And then bed."

"And then bed," Xander parroted, turning back to the coffee pot.

Wilbur sat down next to John, taking his hand under the table while John rested his head on Wilbur's shoulder. He'd almost dozed off when Wilbur shook him back awake.

"Alright, you assholes, I'm done. I'm coming to bed. Happy?" Xander crossed his arms and glared, but a smile twitched at his lips.

John gave him a small smile in return. "Like you wouldn't believe."

He followed Xander and Wilbur to bed, tucking his head into the crook of Xander's neck and wrapping an arm around his torso. He felt Wilbur's arm rest over his and pull them both closer.

"G'night, Xan, Wil," he mumbled into Xander's neck.

And before his husbands could respond, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to drop a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Tumblr: makethestorylast  
> Instagram: makethestorylast


End file.
